Electronic devices incorporating optical elements such as laser diodes nowadays find uses in the fields of, for example, image displays and illumination, in addition to optical communications.
A package for mounting an optical element for an electronic device may include a substrate comprising a recess for accommodating an optical element, and an opening in its side walls. An optical element is mounted in the recess and is covered with, for example, a lid (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-68691).